1. Technical Field
The present disclosure relates to medical devices having an activated surface.
2. Related Art
Biocompatible and biodegradable materials have been used for the manufacture of prosthetic implants, suture threads, and the like. A relative advantage of these materials is that of eliminating the need for a second surgical intervention to remove the implant. The gradual biodegradability of such materials favors regeneration of the pre-existing tissues. There has been recent interest in using such devices for delivery of bioactive agents.
It would be advantageous to provide reactive functional groups on the surface of such biodegradable medical devices for a variety of purposes.